


the things i love about you

by notsylvia



Series: together, we'll watch the sunset [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "death seems like a good investment" -sylvia 2k18, :D, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I feel bad for them, I love Death, I love angst, I make myself cry, and i rode it all the way to the end, angst angst angst, but i love fucking with them, but i still cry, hints hints hints!!!, idk from angst or from fluff, may or may not make a part two, my friend gave me this idea, my friend is good with ideas, no epilogue this time lol, no one really dies until like the very end lol, this is kinda like what remains of edith finch lol, watch me make a part two lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/notsylvia
Summary: "he stood up, placed her hand to her side gently as he leaned in towards her, pressing his lips onto her cold and pale ones, as one last goodbye kiss."





	the things i love about you

_the first thing i love about you is how flustered you get when you're too honest to me, even if you denied it ferociously._

~

"do you love me?" erzsébet's voice came soft, but her words carried the weight of all her emotions. currently, erzsébet and gilbert were huddled up against each other, binge-watching some shows. given the situation, gilbert was utterly confused with her question.

"why would you ask something like that?" gilbert spluttered, earning him a whack on the head, and an annoyed huff from his wife.

"just answer the question, jackass!"

"fine! what's it to you anyways..." he groaned, rubbing his fingers against his now throbbing head and thought over his answer.

"yes, i love you. too much," he mumbled, averting his eyes from her, now far too embarrassed to face her. hearing the answer, erzsébet's face softened as she huddled back against gilbert and sighed in content.

"i'm glad. wouldn't want to doubt your love when i'm buried six feet under, would i?" she mumbled as she faced the television.

"what was that for-"

"shh, just watch the show."

~

_the second thing i love about you is how willing you are to do whatever i want, even if you yourself were unwillingly to do it at first._

_~_

"come on, gilbert! it's just some bungee jumping!" erzsébet said, trying to persuade her fear-stricken husband to join in the fun activity with her. "how bad can it really be?"

"very bad!" gilbert hissed as he stayed away from the ledge, giving erzsébet a deadly glare. "you could die!"

"it isn't that bad! besides, we will all die sooner or later anyways, so why not give everything a try?" erzsébet said, tugging at gilbert's arm. "do it for me?" erzsébet's sweet as honey voice asked, staring into his ruby red eyes. she knew he could never resist when she would _ask_ him for anything, piled on top with her sweet and angelic voice, paired with her sparkling bright green eyes.

"fine," gilbert finally groaned after a long silence, causing erzsébet to jump up in excitement and joy as she pushed gilbert forward.

"we're ready!"

let's just say, gilbert told himself that this was the last time he gave in to erzsébet.

~

_the third thing i love about you is how careful you are with me, as if i was a porcelain doll, always fragile and must be treated with care. it makes me feel loved._

_~_

gilbert placed a feather-light kiss onto erzsébet's forehead, then to her cheeks, ghosting over her lips and moving to her neck. he continued kissing down the valley in between her breasts and her abdomen, then her belly button before he kissed her thighs, before moving down to below her knees, showering her with love.

their skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat that was the result of their love-making prior and gilbert's light and soft kisses were slowly lulling her to sleep, just like it always did.

"hey, don't fall asleep on me just yet," gilbert's husky voice spoke, moving up to bury his head in the crook of erzsébet's neck.

erzsébet tangled her fingers within gilbert's head of hair, running her fingers through his pale and soft locks. "i wouldn't want to fall asleep now," she mumbled. "not when you're here...i want to stay awake and stare into your eyes forever..."

"you say weird things, erzsébet..." he murmured, rolling onto his back and laying on the space beside her as erzsébet stared at him lovingly.

"but i love you nonetheless," he added, gently pulling her naked body close to his own and pressing his soft lips against her forehead. he held her close, making sure he didn't hold her too tightly, as if she would break if he did.

erzsébet sighed happily into his chest as she snuggled up to it, slowly feeling herself drift into the land of sleep.

~

_the fourth thing i love about you is how fondly you speak about the people you love, like they were the best thing to have ever happened to you. i wonder if you talk about me like that sometimes._

~

"ludwig's a gem sometimes, isn't he?" gilbert said and his eyes twinkled, looking at the framed picture of him and his little brother.

"uh-huh," erzsébet responded as she kept herself busy with the kitchen, preparing dinner for the both of them. "you say that a lot. you know that, right?"

"yea, he's my baby brother," he said, eyes still glued to the picture, a silly, nostalgic smile adorned on his face which erzsébet thought looked cute. "i'll always think he's a gem."

"ludwig isn't exactly 'baby' when he's 25 and taller than you," she mused in a sing-song tone as she set the plates of food onto the table along with the utensils.

"god dammit, erzsébet, you don't have to tell me that."

erzsébet let out a sweet giggle. "dinner's ready, you jackass. come eat."

~

 _the fifth thing i love about you_ _is_ _how you are able to look so good so effortlessly. even if you had just woken up, you still look like the best looking person in the world._

~

"erzsébet," gilbert mumbled, his eyes fluttering open as he looked down at his lover's peaceful sleeping form. erzsébet stirred a bit in her sleep but her eyes remained shut as she stayed firm on top of gilbert. 

"erzsébet," gilbert repeated, this time moving his body a little so that he would get her to at least open her eyes. erzsébet stirred again, before her eyes fluttered open with her rubbing her eyes. 

she looked at gilbert and smiled sweetly, taking in his beautifully messy appearance. "good morning," she mumbled.

" _guten morgen_ [1]," gilbert responded, burying his fingers into erzsébet unkempt and messy hair, weaving his fingers through her locks. "would you please get up? i want to get dressed."

"mmh," she groaned. "no, stay here with me," she said, staring into his ruby red eyes, her eyes swirling with immeasurable amounts of love and adoration. 

"my hair is messy..." he mumbled, staring back into her bright green eyes with equal amounts of love and adoration. 

"whatever...this is the last time i'll see you like that anyways..." she said, turning her head to the side and placing her ear onto his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

"why do you say that?" gilbert asked, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. 

"hm, no reason," she shrugged, her eyes closing as she felt herself drifting back to sleep again. didn't she just wake up? maybe it was a side effect of her medicine...

the two lovers stayed cuddled in each other's arms for the entire morning, enjoying each other's silent company.

~

_the sixth thing i love about you is how you always love someone so fiercely, as you'll never be able to love them ever again if you pass up the chance. i guess that was kind of true, huh._

_~_

"if i died before you, how would you feel?" erzsébet asked, playing with gilbert's fingers. 

"what kind of fucking question is that?"

"answer the question before i break your fucking fingers."

"alright!" gilbert pouted childishly at erzsébet. he thought over his answer before saying, "i wouldn't know what to do, because you were the only one i've loved so...much in my entire life and if you died, i won't be able to love you...why the question though?"

erzsébet gave a little sigh before shrugging, saying, "no reason, just wanted to know." 

~

_the final thing i love about is...everything. i love everything from your appearance, to your personality, to your cute little quirks. no words can express how much my hearts beats for you. i'm sorry i have to leave you behind so soon..._

_~_

"oh my god, erzsébet," gilbert breathed out, clasping her pale and small hand with his own as he stared in her eyes, now a dull, lifeless green as opposed to her usually bright green. "why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"i...didn't want to worry you..." her voice came out weak and hoarse, as her body began to shut down on itself, with both gilbert and erzsébet knowing that they don't have much time together. 

" _ich liebe dich_ [2]," gilbert mumbled as he held back his tears and gave her a bright smile as erzsébet tried to return his smile, her eyes fluttering close as the heat from her hands disappear, signalling to him that she was no longer with him. 

he stood up, placed her hand to her side gently as he leaned in towards her, pressing his lips onto her cold and pale ones, as one last goodbye kiss.

~  

_do me a favour, okay? don't feel sad for too long. don't forget me, but don't linger on my memories, alright? find yourself a new lover! have a child! don't remember me as your first and last love, instead, remember me as the awesome wife you had and the one who taught you how to love! move on and have fun!_

_if anything...i'll be up there, watching over you, making sure no harm comes your way. spend some time with ludwig, go out with antonio and francis, do whatever makes you happy and don't beat yourself up over me, okay?_

_with love, from heaven,_  
_erzsébet héderváry-beilschimdt.  
_

the pages of the notebook crinkled as gilbert closed the book, his fingers ghosting over the words written in erzsébet's lovely handwriting on the cover. 

he stared at the tombstone in front of him and sat down on the floor, trying to keep a bright smile on his face.

"erzsébet," he started, his fingers fidgeting around the bouquet he held and his voice cracking. "i just read the notebook that you wrote in for me," he added, his eyes looking down at the ground. "i'll never forget you, and i will try to do the things that i loved doing.

"but i can't shake the feeling off that i let you down, i can't stop feeling like i disappointed you in a way. if only i caught on to the things you were saying early on, we would've done so much more...

"but i'll always love you, no matter what," he finished, giving the bouquet a gentle kiss before placing it on the grave. he walked towards the exit, gave erzsébet's grave one last time before leaving.

~

_somethings are just irreplaceable. you are one of those things._

**Author's Note:**

> translations ;  
> german - guten morgen ; good morning  
> ich liebe dich ; i love you
> 
> ~
> 
> wow i sure do love angst don't i? especially when it comes to pruhun. i'll write a fluffy/smutty for them one day. i swear.


End file.
